The Rich Family
by zkdltn
Summary: [Lebaran Edition] Para Holang Kaya SM Ent mau bagi-bagi THR ke group mate mereka! Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan emas, permata, ataupun berlian yang akan mereka berikan, karena kali ini si maknae Jaehyun yang akan merencanakan semuanya! Jaehyun, Suho/Joonmyun, Siwon, Minho, Sooyoung. NCT. EXO. SUPER JUNIOR SUJU. SHINEE. SNSD GIRLS' GENERATION. with Jaeyong, Sulay
1. THR pt 1

**Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family, etc

 **Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Joonmyun

Jung Yoon Oh/ Jung Jaehyun

Choi Minho

Choi Sooyoung

 **Summary:** Para Holang Kaya SM Ent mau bagi-bagi THR ke group mate mereka! Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan emas ataupun berlian yang mereka berikan, karena kali ini si maknae Jaehyun yang akan merencanakan semuanya!

 **Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

 **WARNING : TYPO(S). OOC. DLDR.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _'Catatan THR dari Siwon hyung_ _'_

 _2010, THR 1.000 USD_

 _2011, THR check 1.000.000 Won_

 _2012, THR emas batangan 7 kg_

 _2013, THR iPhone 4S + emas batangan 8 kg_

 _2014, THR Apartemen mewah 1 unit + furniture-nya + 1.000 USD_

 _2015, new macbook air + 1 unit mobil Ferrari + 1 gulung tissue emas limited edition_

 _2016,_ _…._

"menurutmu Siwon hyung bakal ngasih THR apa tahun ini?" Tanya Ryeowook yang ikut membaca catatan kecil milik Kyuhyun yang berisikan daftar THR dari Siwon setiap tahunnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mencatat THR yang Siwon bagikan mulai dari tahun 2006, tapi entah kemana, catatan 4 tahun sebelumnya itu hilang.

"aku _sih_ ingin Siwon hyung ngasih helicopter–"

"–atau kapal pesiar!" seru Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinarnya.

"aku ingin pulau yang ada villa di dalamnya, lumayan buat liburan." Seru Heechul dengan semangat.

"itu sih kaya kado ulang tahun ke 20 buat Jaehyun waktu itu!" komentar Yesung.

"aku ingin jet pribadi!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"aku _sih_ cuma ingin–"

"– _black card_ milik Siwon aja." celetuk Leeteuk

" _OKAY! I want that sexy black card too!_ " seru Heechul.

"wohoo! Siapa coba yang nolak begituan!"

"aku juga mau!"

 **.**

 **Author Deba**

 **CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2016©**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Newest Fiction**

 **.**

 **"The Rich Family"**

 **.**

 **THR part. 1  
**

 **.**

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Siwon baru saja mengosongkan sebuah restaurant mewah yang sukup ramai. Untuk apa? Untuk mereka –Siwon, Joonmyun, Jaehyun, dan juga Minho dan Sooyoung, sepupu si tiga bersaudara– membicarakan suatu hal rutin setiap tahunnya.

"jadi, _hyung_ ingin kasih mereka THR apa tahun ini?" Tanya Minho sambil menebak-nebak wajah berpikir Siwon dan Joonmyun.

" _err_ … masih abu-abu sebenernya." Gumam Siwon yang masih tetap berpikir.

"member EXO sih gak ribet, di kasih berlian aja mereka udah seneng." Jawab Joonmyun santai.

"kalau _noona_ , apa?" Tanya Jaehyun yang baru saja menghabiskan porsi kedua makan malamnya.

"mungkin alat kosmetik _limited edition_ lagi? Aku juga belum tahu." Jawab Sooyoung, "kau sendiri apa, Jaehyun-ah?"

"sebagai _newbie_ karena aku baru punya _group mate_ yang bakal aku kasih THR, sebenarnya aku punya usul, _noona_ dan _hyung_ semua sudah sering ngasih yang berupa barang!" seru Jaehyun sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Jae! Telan dulu baru ngomong! Atau akan _hyung_ blender semua koleksi _gadget_ mu itu?" ancam Joonmyun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"sudah!" Jaehyun menunjukkan lidahnya pada keempat kakaknya itu, "Jadi, kita semua jalan-jalan, dan membelikan mereka makanan."

"jadi kayak traktiran gitu?" Tanya Minho dengan wajah bingungnya.

" _Yes_! _That_ _'s right_! Jadi kita wisata kuliner gitu…"

" _WHAT?_ Itu _sih_ udah biasa _banget_!" seru Joonmyun –yang dasarnya songong– tidak terima.

"dasar rakus. Itu _sih_ mau mu saja, Jae!" dumel Sooyoung, apa jadinya dia kalau ikut wisata kuliner bareng Jaehyun yang porsi makannya tanpa takaran. _Like a pig_ , itu yang sering Sooyoung katakan untuk meledek Jaehyun.

" _no no no! Just listen to me carefuly hyung!_ Jae belum selesai ngomong, _noona, hyung_ juga!" omel Jaehyun yang kesal karena Joonmyun dan Sooyoung yang berseru dengan suara keras dan _lebay_.

"makanan apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada mereka, Jae?" Tanya Siwon yang sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan ide Jaehyun. Karena Siwon tahu, Jaehyun tidak mungkin menyarankan makanan biasa-biasa saja untuknya.

"hanya… `jajanan` yang _biasa_ kita beli, _hyung_ …" ujar Jaehyun sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang biasa untuk kita, tapi luar biasa untuk mereka..."

Joonmyun, Sooyoung, dan Minho tersenyum lebar ketika menangkap maksud Jaehyun.

"Oh _shit_ kau sama saja seperti Joonmyun, Jae!" Komentar Minho diikuti dengan kekehannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Jae, kita akan kemana saja?" Tanya Joonmyun yang mulai tertarik dengan usul adiknya itu.

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak, kdang ia terlihat seperti berhitung dengan jemarinya, "aku _sih_ lagi pingin makan _golden popcorn_ hyung, ayo kita ke Irlandia di hari terakhir!" seru Jaehyun dengan semangat.

" _Call_! Aku juga sudah lama tidak makan itu!" seru Sooyoung yang lalu ber _high five_ dengan Jaehyun.

"aku _sih_ mikirnya kita akan pergi selama 3 – 4 hari. Pertama kita ke Jepang, aku ingin makan Ramen di Restoran Fujimaki Gekijyo, aku akan memesan ramen lezat itu setelah ini." Jaehyun langsung menyuapkan _desert_ nya yang baru saja datang, _desert_ pertamanya.

"aku juga ingin ke Restoran Sushi Sukibayashi Jiro, aku juga akan reservasi sepulang ini." Lanjut Jaehyun setelah menelan suapan yang tadi.

"aku juga ingin makan daging sapi Wagyu! Lalu aku ingin makan di Restoran Kitcho–"

"oh, cukup Jaehyun! Kau membawa delapan wanita nanti!" omel Sooyoung, bisa habis ia dan member lainnya oleh manager mereka jika makan berlebihan.

" _okay_ cukup. Selebihnya aku akan jajan sendiri bersama Taeyong hyung!"

Minho tersenyum miring, "Taeyong? TEMAN mu itu ya?" goda Minho.

Joonmyun dan Siwon langsung tertawa ketika melihat wajah Jaehyun yang memerah. Oke, jadi selama ini Jaehyun selalu bilang kepada _hyungdeul_ dan _noona_ nya kalau ia dan Taeyong hanya sebatas teman. Tapi Siwon dan Joonmyun yakin 100% kalau mereka lebih dari itu.

" _stop it, hyung_! Jangan mengalihkan topik."

"tapi _hyung_ juga ingin makan daging sapi Wagyu, Jae! Aku ikut denganmu!" seru Joonmyun, tentu saja Joonmyun tidak akan melewatkan menu daging sapi itu. "daging sapi Kobe sekalian, Jae!"

" _Call_!" Seru Jaehyun semangat. Jaehyun si doyan makan, berasa dapet temen kalo menu yang dia pilih daging sapi, karena Joonmyun tidak akan mau ketinggalan.

"kita akan menginap untuk semalam. Minho _hyung_ bisa membantuku memesn hotel _kan_?" pertanyaan Jaehyun itu langsung dihadiahi dengan acungan jempol.

"besoknya kita akan ke Amerika, ke beberapa Negara bagiannya." Mata Jaehyun berbinar ketika _vanilla ice crean large size_ nya datang. Ini adalah _desert_ kedua.

"rencana ku, kita akan ke Restoran Masa di New York, harganya _oke_ , masih ada makanan asia nya juga. Oh, dan aku ingin kita menginap di Fleur de Lys Mandalay Bay Hotel. Kalian ingat _hyung_ , _Fleurburger_ yang enak itu? Aku ingin makan itu lagi!" Seru Jaehyun dengan mata berbinarnya, mungkin ia sedang membayangkan rupa dari _Fleurburger_ itu.

" _heol_! Ternyata kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang!" puji Sooyoung yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"tapi Jae, Hotel itu di Las Vegas, dan Restoran Masa di New York…" gumam Minho yag agak bingung.

"memangnya kenapa? Toh kita juga akan pergi lagi besoknya." Siwon cukup senang dengan rencana adiknya yang benar-benar tahu _cara menghabiskan uang_ itu.

"Ah ya, Jae, _hyung_ ingin ke Restoran Serendipity 3 yang di New York itu _loh_." Ujar Siwon yang ikut menyarankan tempat.

Semua mencoba untuk mengingat menu di Restoran yang disebutkan Siwon itu, "AH! Yang ada menu _chocolate ice cream_ pakai hiasan daun emas dan gelas yang berlapis emas itu bukan?" Seru Sooyoung.

" _That_ _'s right, babe!_ " Siwon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

" _Call_! Ayo kita kesana!" heboh Sooyoung.

"dan besoknya aku ingin ke Irlandia, membeli _golden popcorn_!"

"–atau ada usul lagi?" Jaehyun menatap keempat orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mereka terlihat sedang berpikir.

"sebenarnya aku ingin _Pizza Royal 007_ di Italy. Mereka memberi _topping_ _caviar_ dan juga menaburkan emas di atasnya."

"Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Jaehyun dengan semangat. Oh, Jaehyun akan selalu semangat jika itu berhubungan dengan makanan.

"sebenarnya aku ingin minum _Flawless Chrismast Cocktail_ , tapi aku teringat member NCT masih dibawah umur." Ujar Sooyoung.

"jangan kalau begitu!"

" _arraseo!_ "

"kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Siwon yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

"Besok lusa! Besok kota beri tahu para member dulu." Jawab Jaehyun sengan semangat. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk perjalanan kuliner yang ia buat.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, "aku akan meminta mereka menyiapkan _Air Force One_ untuk kita, besok lusa." Ujar Sooyoung.

" _hyung_ benar-benar bangga kepada mu!" Joonmyun memeluk gemas adiknya yang _bongsor_ itu dengan gemas.

"benar sekali!" Minho mengacak rambut Jaehyun yang masih dipeluk dengan gemas oleh Joonmyun.

"kau tahu kenapa kami bangga kepadamu?" Tanya Sooyoung.

Jaehyun menggeleng polos, "karena kau tahu cara menghabiskan uang!" seru Siwon yang diikuti dengan tawa empat orang yang lainnya, termasuk Jaehyun sendiri..

.

.

.

 **끝!**

.

.

HI HI! Baru pulang mudik, jadi baru update deh, hue hue.

Daaaaaaan, aku nulis ini. bodo amat lebaran udah lama juga, pokoknya gua mau posting ini aja!

BTW, ini gak matok sama yang ada di CHAPTER 1, yang Introduction.

imajinasiku jadi gabisa liar kalo matok sama sifat mereka yang aku buat itu.

jadi sekarang aku UBAH SEMUA.

Untuk seterusnya, di setiap Chapter, mungkin mereka bakal punya peran berbeda.

TAPI INTI NYA MAH INI TETEP NGOMONGIN KEKAYAAN MEREKA DAN CARA CARA MEREKA MENGHABISKAN UANG MEREKA!

Mungkin ada sedikit _moment otp_ gitu, tapi sedikit.

karena aku mau buat fokus ke HOLANG KAYA NYA

MAKANYA aku nambahin Minho sama Sooyoung di sini...

.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa Review -nya yaaa...**

 **Lavyaa!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **sign**_

 _ **choidebwookyung1214**_


	2. THR pt 2

**Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family, etc

 **Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Joonmyun

Jung Yoon Oh/ Jung Jaehyun

Choi Minho

Choi Sooyoung

 **Summary:** Para Holang Kaya SM Ent mau bagi-bagi THR ke group mate mereka! Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan emas ataupun berlian yang mereka berikan, karena kali ini si maknae Jaehyun yang akan merencanakan semuanya!

 **Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

 **WARNING : TYPO(S). OOC. DLDR.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author Deba**

 **CHOIDEBWOOKYUNG1214 | 2016©**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Newest Fiction**

 **.**

 **"The Rich Family"**

 **.**

 **THR part. 2  
**

 **.**

 ** _Dorm EXO_**

Kesembilan member EXO itu berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan posisi sesuka hati mereka. Ada yang duduk di atas meja, jongkok di pinggiran sofa, bahkan Chanyeol, dia tiduran di lantai dengan kepala yang ia masukkan ke kolong meja. Apa maksudnya coba? Tapi Joonmyun sendiri tidak peduli, yang penting mereka semua mendengarkannya berbicara.

" _hyung_ mau bagi-bagi THR ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat, "yeay, beli _eye liners_ baru!" ia kembali berseru sebelum Joonmyun menjawabnya.

"ayo kita lihat apa yang akan Joonmyun _hyung_ berikan kali ini." Ujar Sehun, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya, kesenengan.

"sebenarnya–"

"–aku tidak akan membagikan THR seperti yang kalian bayangkan di otak kalian itu." Ujar Joonmyun dengan santai sambil memainkan kuku kuku cantiknya.

" _WHAT_?"

"ini langka!"

"apa yang kau katakan _hyung_?"

 _DUK_

"Aww…"

Semua menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _apa-yang-kaulakukan-disana_ , lalu kembali menatap Joonmyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar Joonmyun _hyung_?"

Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya menahan tawanya ketika mendengar protesan demi protesan member EXO.

"aku pikir dia punya rencana lain, lihat saja wajah menyebalkan itu." Ucapan Minseok itu membuat semuanya bungkam.

"kau benar _hyung_! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu." Kini Joonmyun melipat kedua tangannya.

Kini semuanya diam dan memperhatikan Joonmyun dengan wajah menyebalkan itu, "sebenarnya ini rencana Jaehyun… dan kami semua setuju dengan usul jeniusnya itu. Menurutnya aku dan yang lain terlalu sering memberi kalian THR berwujud barang."

"memang apa usul Jaehyun, _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"seperti yang kalian tahu, dia sangat sangat sangat suka makan. Jadi, dia merencanakan perjalanan kuliner…" Joonmyun menjeda ucapannya.

"perasaanku mengatakan kalau ini perjalanan kuliner yang tidak biasa saja." Gumam Jongin.

"Benar sekali! Kami akan mengajak kalian ke beberapa negara untuk mencicipi makanan yang belum pernah kalian coba."

"bagaimana kalau aku ingin uangnya saja?" Tanya Jongdae dengan muka sok polosnya.

Joonmyun menggeleng keras, "tidak ada. Ini rencana Jaehyun. Anggap saja ini perayaan atas debutnya NCT dari Jaehyun, _okay_?"

"kapan kita berangkat?"

"Be– sok!"

" _NE_?!"

.

.

 ** _Dorm Super Junior_**

Berbeda dengan cara Joonmyun, Siwon hanya menepukkan tangannya dua kali di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior, dan semua member yang ada di dorm langsung berkumpul di hadapan Siwon.

" _hyung_ mau bagi-bagi THR ya?"

" _aigoo_ aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

"dia mau ngasih apa? Dia gak bawa apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa ucapan member tentang dirinya –yang dikira mau bagi-bagi THR– keluar, akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara.

"tahun ini aku gak akan ngasih seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan saat ini." Ujar Siwon _to the point_. Tidak seperti Joonmyun yang buat orang salah paham dulu.

" _WHAT_?"

" _MWORAGU_?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Apa kau serius, _hyung_?"

" _keep silent and listen to me_!" dan seketika itu juga semuanya kembali mendengarkan Siwon berbicara.

"awalnya aku bingung akan memberi apa, lalu kami semua membicarakannya…" tentu saja mereka semua sudah mengerti siapa _kami_ yang Siwon maksud.

"tapi Jaehyun memiliki usul yang menurutku sangat jenius. Dan kami semua setuju dengan usulnya itu." Siwon menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"apa ide jaehyun?" Tanya Donghae yang benar-benar penasaran.

"ia ingin melakukan perjalanan seperti wisata kuliner ke beberapa negara." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah berbinar, teringat _ice cream_ dengan taburan emas 24 _carrat_ di atasnya.

"kami setuju karena ia benar-benar sudah merencanakannya secara matang."

"aku merasakan kalau bukan makan biasa yang akan mereka berikan." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku yakin harga makanan itu tidak murah." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbisik.

"kalian mau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Henry bersemangat.

"anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untuk Jaehyun karena dia baru debut. Dan kalian ikut merayakannya."

.

.

 ** _Dorm SHINee_**

Minho baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ketika akan memberi tahu rencana bersama saudara-saudaranya semalam. Ia bangun kesiangan karena malam harinya ia harus reservasi hotel untuk 13 member Super Junior –sudah termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi–, 9 member EXO, 5 member SHINee, 8 member SNSD, dan 17 member NCT –termasuk SR16B yang tersisa– . Jadi totalnya untuk 52 orang. _WOW_!

" _guys_ , hari ini kalian harus _packing_ cepat. Besok kita akan pergi!" seru Minho yang membuat seluruh penghuni dorm menatapnya bingung.

"memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jonghyun yang menghentikan acara bermain _gadget_ nya.

"apa ada jadwal mendadak?"

"kita akan liburan?"

"aku tidak akan memberi THR tahun ini, tapi sebagai gantinya, kita, member Suju, EXO, SNSD, dan NCT akan melakukan perjalanan kuliner ke luar selama 4 hari 3 malam."

"Asiiik, kita akan kemana aja?" Tanya Onew yang terlihat sangat antusias.

" _Japan, New York, Las Vegas, Italy, France, and the last Irlandia._ Semua itu Jaehyun yang merencanakan."

" _WOW_ , _Las Vegas! Yeay, Las Vegas I_ _'m coming_!" pekik Kibum yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"jadi karena ini samalam kau begadang, _hyung_?" Tanya Taemin.

"benar sekali, aku memesan hotel untuk 52 orang. Sudah sana, kau harus bersiap."

Lalu semuanya kembali masuk kamar untuk _packing_.

.

.

 ** _Dorm SNSD_**

" _Girls_ , ayo semuanya kita _packing_! Kita akan berlibur!" seru Sooyoung yang langsung menghebohkan satu _dorm_ itu.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"kenapa mendadak sekali!"

"dalam rangka apa?"

"kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut-mulut cerewet yang –sepertinya– memang di _design_ untuk wanita.

"iya, benar. Tae _eonni_ kan _leader_ kita, kenapa dia tidak tau? Kau berbohong ya?"

Sooyoung menggeleng keras. "bukan rencana agensi, ini rencana _kami_."

Semuanya terdiam dan mulai menyimak, "Jadi, kami tidak memberi THR tahun ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kita akan berlibur." Jelasnya dengan nada riang.

"tumben sekali…" ujar Yuri lalu menggigit buah apel di tangannya.

Sooyoung tersenyum tipis, "ini ide Jaehyun, dan kami setuju."

" _Call_! Aku setuju!" seru Sunny dengan semangat.

"jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Tiffany dengan nada sumringahnya.

"besok." Jawaban ringan Sooyoung itu langsung dihadiahi teriakan serempak yang sangat dramatis.

"APA?!"

"makanya sekarang kalian _packing_." Selesai Sooyoung menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya itu, semua member langsung berlari ke kamar untuk _packing_.

.

.

 ** _Dorm NCT_**

Sejak pulang semalam, Jaehyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia terlalu senang karena ide jalan-makannya akan segera terwujud.

"berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Jae!" Doyoung menggerakkan bahunya cepat, menyindir Jaehyun tentang senyumannya yang membuat Doyoung merinding.

Taeil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jaehyun, "Jae, semalam kamu gak salah makan 'kan?"

Jaehyun langsung menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, dan otomatis Taeil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sialan, kau menakutiku!" omel Taeil.

"sebenarnya ada yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." Ujar Jaehyun

"apa yang akan kau sampaikan?" Tanya Ten.

Jaehyun melihat sekelilingnya, "jangan di sini. Kita ke ruang tengah saja, panggil juga _mini rookies_."

Lalu Jaehyun langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan Ten dan Taeil memanggil _mini rookies_ yang sedang bermain game di kamar mereka.

Ketika mereka semua datang, yang mereka lihat adalah Jaehyun yang duduk di atas meja kecil dengan hiasan meja yang sudah dipindahkan ke lantai.

"Astaga Jaehyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Taeyong. Baru pagi tadi ia membereskan meja kecil itu.

"akan aku bereskan, _hyung_. Tenang saja." Jawab Jaehyun tenah masih dengan senyumannya.

Ketika semuanya sudah duduk, Jaehyun berdehem pelan, "ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Semua masih diam, mendengarkan Jaehyun dengan seksama. "aku tidak akan memberi kalian THR seperti yang biasa dilakukan _hyungdeul_ dan _noona_ ku itu."

Dan terlihatlah wajah wajah kecewa, mereka banyak yang sudah berharap akan diberi THR oleh Jaehyun.

"tapi tahun ini aku yang memegang kendali. Aku mengusulkan sebuah ide yang sudah aku pikirkan sejak masih _trainee_. Dan mereka semua setuju." Senyuman dengan _dimple_ milik Jaehyun kembali terlihat.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu itu, Jae?" Tanya Doyoung yang sudah cukup penasaran.

"aku ingin wisata kuliner keliling dunia."

" _WHAT THE FUCK!_ "

" _MWO?_ "

"KAU GILA"

" _HOLLY SHIT_ "

Dan umpatan-umpatan lainnya.

Sedangkan para _mini rookies_ hanya menganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun.

"Dan…" Jaehyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat semua terdiam, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikatakan Jaehyun, "besok kita berangkat. Sekarang kalian harus _packing_!"

" _OH MY GOD!_ "

"YAK! JAEHYUN!"

"sudah sana _packing_!" ujar Jaehyun dengan santai saat menanggapi umpatan-umpatan _groupmate_ nya. **  
**

.

.

.

 **끝!**

.

.

Sebenenya ia buat lebaran idul fitri ya, tapi karena akunya juga telat update banget, ya aku post pas idul asha. WKWKWK

nyambungin aja kali yakk :3

ini bari intro dari 'Wisata Kuliner' ala ala Holang kaya mereka. wkwkwk

ya pokoknya mah JANGAN LUPA REVIEW AJA!

SEKEDAR NEXT DOANG JUGA GAPAPA :')

.

sebenernya aku agak kesel plus plus kecewa aja... buat yang ff 'Relationship'. yang baca banyak, yang fav/fol juga lumayan, tapi yang review cuma 5 :')

terharu banget sumpah :') coba kalian bayangin kalo kalin yang jadi _Author_ nya.

apa yang kalian rasain?

.

Ya pokoknya mah yang edisi THR ini bakal aku lanjut besok sore kalo banyak yang review.

.

.

.

.

.

 _sign_

 **choidebwookyung1214**


	3. THR pt 3

**Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family, etc

 **Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Joonmyun

Jung Yoon Oh/ Jung Jaehyun

Choi Minho

Choi Sooyoung

 **Summary:** Para Holang Kaya SM Ent mau bagi-bagi THR ke group mate mereka! Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan emas ataupun berlian yang mereka berikan, karena kali ini si maknae Jaehyun yang akan merencanakan semuanya!

 **Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

 **WARNING : TYPO(S). OOC. DLDR.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bagaimana dengan F(x), TVXQ, dan Red Velvet?_

Di malam itu, saat Jaehyun menuturkan semua usulnya, mereka juga sudah membicarakannya.

Dan di malam itu juga, Siwon langsung menghubungi _abeoji_ mereka, Choi Sooman, dan memintanya mengosongkan semua jadwal idol grup pada empat hari itu. Sooman yang diiming-imingi oleh-oleh _Golden Pop Corn_ dan _Champagne Krug 1928_ langsung dari California, langsung menyetujui permintaan Siwon. Kurang lebih seperti ini percakapannya.

" _abeoji,_ untuk empat hari mulai besok lusa, kami akan mengajak semua idol grup jalan-jalan. Apa bisa jadwal mereka dikosongkan, empat hari saja." Rayu Siwon, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa merayu. Ponselnya dalam mode _Loudspeaker_ saat itu.

" _APA? Dikosongkan? Lalu abeoji mu ini tidak memiliki pemasukan selama 4 hari? Begitu?_ " jawab Sooman dramatis.

"astaga, _abeoji_. Memangnya kau hanya memiliki agensi saja? Empat hari kosong tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin _abeoji_. Dan _abeoji_ juga memiliki aktor dan aktris yang masih memiliki aktivitas." Ini Joonmyun yang berbicara.

Sooman diam sejenak sebelum mambalas ucapan Joonmyun, " _dua hari saja. Bagaimana? Setuju?_ " tawar Sooman, ia selalu bernegosiasi dengan anak-anaknya. " _ayolah, RV baru saja comeback. Dan kalian ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan?_ "

"APA? Hanya dua hari? Itu kurang _abeoji_. Dengarkan Yunoh ya _abeoji_ , aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak aku masih _trainee abeoji_ , aku hanya ingin berlibur, itu saja. Aku janji deh, mau diikutkan _comeback_ bersama sub unit NCT manapun! Aku tidak akan mengeluh… Kumohon abeoji." Kini si bungsu ikut angkat bicara.

Sedangkan Sooyoung dan Minho hanya diam mengamati. "kau serius Jae?" tanya Sooyoung.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "demi daging sapi Wagyu!" ujar Jaehyun mantap. Minho menahan tawanya melihat semangat Jaehyun.

"bagus Jae!" Joonmyun ngajak Jaehyun ber _highfive_.

Sooman masih diam, belum memberi keputusan, "AH! Nanti akan aku bawakan _Goden Popcorn_ kesukaan _abeoji_ , kebetulan kami juga merencanakan ke Irlandia!" seru Siwon, ia teringat dulu _abeoji_ nya itu mengatakan jika itu adalah cemilan favoritnya sepanjang masa.

" _benarkah?_ " satu kata yang sangat berarti untuk mereka semua. Jaehyun langsung memeluk Joonmyun kesenangan.

"tentu saja!" ujar Siwon meyakinkan.

"AH! _Samchun_ , kami juga akan ke Amerika, dan akan aku menyempatkan ke California hanya untuk _samchun_ , aku akan membawakan selusin _Champagne_ kesukaan _samchun_ yang waktu itu pernah aku berikan, oleh-oleh dari _abeoji_. Shh… aku lupa namanya _Kurg 1935_?" Ini Minho, saat itu _abeoji_ Minho menitipkan oleh-oleh _champagne_ untuk Sooman lewat Minho. Dan tiba-tiba saja tadi Minho teringat dengan itu.

" _itu Krug 1928… apa kau serius Minho-ya_?" tanya Sooman dengan suara yang terdengar sumringah.

"tentu saja, _samchun_." Jawab Minho meyakinkan.

" _baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kim Youngmin untuk mengatur ulang jadwal kalian semua._ "

Jaehyun langsung menjerit kesenangan mendengarnya, " _abeoji, saranghae!_ " teriak Jaehyun.

"kalian ikut tanggungjawab ya, kalian harus ikut membeli _champagne_ itu." Mana mau Minho membeli selusin _champagne_ dengan harga satuan 22,000 USD sendirian, dia bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan uang seperti Siwon, Joonmyun, dan Jaehyun.

Siwon terkekeh, "itu hal mudah, tenang saja." Katanya.

Yaaa… kurang lebih seperti itu percakapan mereka~

Red Velvet yang baru saja _comeback_ saat itu, Jaehyun sudah menghubungi Irene, sebenarnya Irene ini sepupu dari Minho, awalnya Irene mengatakan untuk dibawakan oleh-oleh saja kepada Jaehyun karena kegiatan _comeback_ nya, dan Jaehyun juga setuju. Tapi ketika tahu jadwal akan dikosongkan, mereka memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam rombongan, tetapi mereka akan menyusul pada penerbangan malam hari, karena mereka harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal kecil di hari H keberangkatan.

TVXQ, mereka sedang melakukan _World Tour_ dan akan bergabung dalam rombongan mulai dari New York, Joonmyun menghubungi langsung Changmin saat itu. Dan Yunho juga membantu reservasi hotel di Las Vegas yang dilakukan oleh Minho semalaman, Yunho memiliki saudara yang memiliki Hotel di Las Vegas, walaupun itu bukan hotel yang akan mereka tempati. Sebenarnya, beberapa member direservasikan kamar di hotel milik saudara Yunho, karena hotel tujuan utama mereka saat itu hanya memiliki 23 kamar kosong, untuk semua kelas. Sebenarnya, Yunho masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Choi bersaudara itu, _appa_ Yunho adalah adik dari _eomma_ Choi bersaudara. Nama Yunoh yang menjadi nama lahir Jaehyun sebenarnya adalah nama yang akan diberikan untuk adik Yunho yang tidak dapat dilahirkan ke dunia, jadilah Jaehyun memiliki dua nama, karena seharusnya sekarang mereka seumuran, dan hanya keluarganya saja yang memanggilnya dengan nama Yunoh.

Dan F(x), mereka juga akan ikut dalam rombongan mulai dari Jepang, sama seperti TVXQ, mereka sedang melakukan _Tour_. Sooyoung yang menanyakan langsung kepada Victoria malam itu.

 _How beautiful their life!_

 **.**

 **Author Deba**

 **INVISIBLEAUTHOR69 | 2017©**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Newest Fiction**

 **.**

 **"The Rich Family"**

 **.**

 **THR part. 3  
**

 _ **#Japan pt.1**_

 **.**

 _Japan_

Mereka semua sampai sekitar jam 10 pagi di Bandara Internasional Narita, di Tokyo. Dan mereka langsung berangkat ke Restoran Sushi Sukiyabashi Jiro untuk _jajan_ pertama mereka. _Jajan_ _sushi_ dengan harga satuan mulai dar 270 USD itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan _Choi_ bersaudara setiap mereka semua ke Jepang.

" _What the fuck_! Aku yang asli jepang walau bukan dari Tokyo saja belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke halaman restoran ini, bahkan sekedar memiliki bayangan untuk dapat makan disini saja tidak!" oceh Yuta dengan bahasa Jepangnya, ia terkaget-kaget dengan harga _sushi_ dari restoran yang dipilih _Choi_ bersaudara ini.

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar ocehan Yuta, tentu saja ia mengerti, "Nah, makanya kau harus mencobanya… ini salah satu jajanan favorit Yunho _hyung_. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa ikut."

Mata Doyoung membulat mendengarnya, "oke Doyoung, kamu tidak membayarnya, dan ini hanya jajanan saja. Ya, jajanan." Doyoung menenangkan dirinya, sebenarnya ia tidak tega memakan makanan semahal itu. Tapi ia pikir ia harus biasa, karena untuk tiga hari kedepan, makanan seperti ini lah yang akan ia makan.

Begitu masuk, Siwon langsung menyapa ramah tuan Jiro, yang merupakan pemilik dari Restaurant sushi ini. Terlihat sekali jika mereka memang cukup akrab, keluarga Choi selalu menyempatkan diri kemari jika mereka ke Jepang.

"bagaimana kabar tuan Sooman?" tanya tuan Jiro pada Siwon.

Siwon menjawabnya dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sangat lancar, "beliau sehat, dan sedang sibuk dengan agensi, aku mengajak teman-teman kemari agar beliau juga punya waktu istirahat untuk dirinya sendiri." Jawab Siwon yang diikuti dengan kekehan.

"wah, banyak sekali temanmu. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untukmu." Lalu tuan Jiro masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil kokinya yang lain.

"aku benar-benar tidak tega memakannya." Gumam Minseok sambil menatapi delapan buah _sushi_ di hadapannya.

Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui, "jika ini delapan buah, dan satu buahnya memiliki harga 301,000 Won, berarti satu porsi ini seharga 2,408,000 Won, ditambah minum ini seharga 12,000 Won. Jadi totalnya 2,420,000 Won." Jongdae terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari hasil hitungannya itu.

" _Heol, Daebak_!" seru Minseok, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk sejajar itu.

" _eomma_ , aku makan motor!" seru Kyungsoo sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA

IYA AKU TAU AKU NYEBELIN BANGET SUMPAH

DEMI APA AKU BARU INGET PUNYA FF MACEM BEGINI!

aku tau kalian sebel, aku juga sebel kalo ada author yang udah lama ga update, tapi pas update sedikit banget. Tapi emang segitu, gimana.

YAAAA... aku tau ini bukan lebaran, tapi dari pada gantung, aku selesein dulu aja lah, biarin aja walaupun ini edisi lebaran juga :'v

.

aku baca review kalian, dan ada yang nanya, _TVXQ, RV, F(x) mana? kan mereka SM juga._ Dan sumpah demi apapun aku baru keinget sama mereka, aku tuh terlalu fokus sama mereka bertiga WKWKWK.

Jadi mereka ikut kok, udah aku jelasin ya diatas, cuma ya itu, sesuai summary juga, aku lebih fokus sama beberapa grup aja.

dan _nanti_ gatau kapan, mungkin kalo edisi jajan keliling dunia ini udah selesai, bakal ada episode **_Holang kaya yang tak dianggap_ (?) **aku udah ngonsep sih, tapi belum tak tulis. nanti itu isinya Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, Ten, Key, Chenle, dan kawab kawannya. WAKWKWKWKW

GITU

SABAR YA KALIAN

:)

.

.

JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW** YAA...

.

AKU LANJUT MINGGU INI JUGA KALO AKU GAK SIBUK T^T

.

.

.

.

.

 _sign_

 **invisibleauthor69**


	4. THR pt 4

**Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family, etc

 **Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Joonmyun

Jung Yoon Oh/ Jung Jaehyun

Choi Minho

Choi Sooyoung

 **Summary:** Para Holang Kaya SM Ent mau bagi-bagi THR ke group mate mereka! Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan emas ataupun berlian yang mereka berikan, karena kali ini si maknae Jaehyun yang akan merencanakan semuanya!

 **Disclaimer :** _Cerita ini milik Deba. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Deba. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita di tempat yang lain, itu merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini benar-benar hasil karya Deba._

 **WARNING : TYPO(S). OOC. DLDR.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Selesai _jajan_ _sushi_ , mereka _check-in_ hotel di Hoshinoya Tokyo Hotel, yang merupakan salah satu hotel termewah di Tokyo. Harga untuk satu malamnya hanya 1,400,000 Won –yang hampir setara dengan 17,000,000 Rupiah– saja. Ya, _hanya.._. Karena kamar hotel ini lebih _murah_ jika dibandingkan dengan harga satu porsi _sushi_ yang mereka makan tadi.

"kenapa Jae _hyung_ ingin sekamar denganku? Dan Taeyong _hyung_ bersama Haechan?" gerutu Mark sambil menarik koper besarnya menuju kamarnya dan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan menempelkan karrtu berwarna silver, "aku juga inginnya satu kamar dengan Taeyong _hyung_. Tapi Minho _hyung_ mengaturnya seperti ini. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi adik yang berbakti kepada para kakaknya." Jaehyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

"apa perlu kita bertukar diam-diam?" usul Mark yang baru saja melihat kamar mandi kamar mereka yang sangat mewah.

Jaehyun diam, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya, "Mark, apa kau masih lapar?" tanya Jaehyun.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ya?" lalu ia mengangguk keras. Tiga buah _sushi_ tidak cukup untuk membuat perutnya ia kenyang.

"kau ingin beli makan lagi?" tanya Mark antusias. Kapan lagi ia makan makanan mahal, dan gratis.

Jaehyun meletakkan ponselnya, "kita makan daging sapi Wagyu, Joonmyun _hyung_ yang traktir. Kau mandi dulu, aku akan mengabari Taeyong _hyung_ dan Haechan."

Mata Mark berbinar senang, " _assa_! Aku ikut!"

 **.**

 **Author Deba**

 **INVISIBLEAUTHOR69 | 2017©**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Newest Fiction**

 **.**

 **"The Rich Family"**

 **.**

 **THR part. 4  
**

 _ **#Japan pt.2**_

 **.**

"bisakah aku memakai salah saru mobil _van_ dari kantor? Untuk dipakai sekarang." Joonmyun memainkan pena di tangannya, ia sedang menghubungi kantor SM yang ada di Jepang.

" _tunggu sebentar, akan saya periksa kesediaan van-nya._ " Terdengar suara ketikan _keyboard_ dari sambungan telepon, " _ada van milik Super Junior dan SHINee. Milik EXO dan SNSD sedang dalam perawatan rutin. Oh, ada van baru milik NCT baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu._ "

"apa kami boleh pakai _van_ baru milik NCT? Kebetulan aku juga akan bersama member NCT, dan… apa ada orang di kantor yang bisa menyupiri kami?"

" _ada, kalau begitu akan kami siapkan dan segara kesana._ " Joonmyun memutus sambungan telepon setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebenarnya ia berencana menggunakan mobil pribadinya saja, tapi ia ingat ada empat member NCT yang akan ikut, dan mobilnya tidak cukup. Dan mereka semua –member NCT– belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Joonmyun pada Yixing yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan kopernya.

Yixing mengangguk, "sudah aku hanya sedang mencari sabuk saja– ah, ini dia." Seru Yixing lalu langsung memasangnya.

"kau sudah siap Joon?" tanya Yixing yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin.

Joonmyun mengangguk, "ayo kita ke _lobby_ , 15 menit lagi mobilnya akan datang," Joonmyun memeriksa kembali dompet dan ponselnya.

"siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Yixing, mereka sedang menunggu _elevator_ –yang sedang berada satu lantai di atasnya– turun.

"Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, dan Haechan– oh, Jae?" Joonmyun langsung masuk kedalam elevator, sudah ada Jaehyun dan Mark di dalamnya.

"oh, _hyung_? Kau sudah siap juga ternyata." Jaehyun agak bergeser ke samping, tapi ia bersandar ti tengah-tengah, memberi ruang untuk Joonmyun, untuk bersandar di sebelahnya.

Joonmyun mengangguk, "di mana Haechan dan TEMANmu itu, Jae?"

Jaehyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal, Jaehyun tidak suka digoda oleh para _hyung_ nya yang sangat jahil itu, "kami akan ke lantai 5 untuk menjemput Haechan da Taeyong _hyung_ ," ini Mark yang menjawab.

Joonmyun mengangguk paham dengan muka menyebalkannya, "Mark, kau dan Haechan sama seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong?"

Wajah Mark memerah mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyun yang sangat jahil itu, "Mark, diamkan saja orang itu! Menyebalkan sekali!" sinis Jaehyun.

"kau bayar sendiri Jae!" ancam Joonmyun.

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya, "YAK! _Hyung_!"

"kau senang sekali menggoda adikmu _sih_ Joon. Kasihan dia," Bela Yixing, "iseng banget _deh_."

Pintu lift terbuka, "ayo Mark kita keluar, "Jaehyun menarik Mark keluar.

"menyebalkan sekali _hyung_ yang satu itu. Dasar pendek!" gerutu Jaehyun berjalan menuju kamar Taeyong dan Haechan yang sedang bersiap.

Mark menghela nafasnya, "kau benar, Joonmyun _hyung_ menyebalkan sekali."

"sekarang kau sudah percaya _kan_? Dia baik kepadaku di depan kamera saja." lalu Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi demi daging sapi wagyu yang enak itu aku harus bersikap baik kepadanya," Jaehyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap menyebalkan kepada Joonmyun, demi daging sapi wagyu, ia sampai menawarkan diri untuk debut di sub-unit NCT manapun.

.

.

"oh itu mereka, pas sekali _van_ nya baru datang." Yixing melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, dan Haechan.

"hai _hyung_ , aku akan bersikap baik malam ini, demi daging sapi wagyu," sapa Jaehyun kapada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terkekeh, "baiklah-baiklah, ayo, mobilnya sudaj di depan lobby."

Lalu mereka semua mengikuti Joonmyun keluar dari lobby, menuju van yang sudah berhenti di depan lobby, "ini van baru?" tanya Jaehyun.

" _yup_. Ini van baru, aku meminjam ke agensi." Jawab Joonmyun yang mempersilahkan adik-adiknya itu masuk duluan.

Joonmyun berdecak kagum saat sudah duduk di dalam van baru itu, "wah… kalian benar-benar anak emas agensi," gumam Joonmyun, "kau sudah berusaha sangat keras, Taeyong. Kau leader yang hebat," puji Joonmyun.

"ya?"

" _ahh_ ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, ini van baru milik NCT. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, ini sudah sekelas van milik SHINee," jelas Joonmyun, "van milik EXO tidak sebagus ini dulu."

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, "kau serius _hyung_. Aku kira ini van baru untuk EXO-CBX."

Joonmyun menggeleng, "tidak ini milik kalian."

" _heol_!"

" _daebak_ …"

Joonmyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "suatu kehormatan untuk kalian bisa mencobanya lebih dulu dari yang lain," Joonmyun mengusak rambut Jaehyun dengan gemas, "ahh, aku jadi ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, Taeyong."

"baiklah, _hyung_ …"

Lalu Joonmyun menyeringai sambil menatap Jaehyun, "sebagai sesame _leader_ , dan calom kakak ipar," Joonmyun kembali menggoda Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah, "Yak! Jangan goda Taeyong _hyung_!"

"katanya kau akan bersikap baik kepadaku, Jae." Joonmyun menahan tawanya, menggoda Jaehyun itu menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri di dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun cemberut, ia mengangguk kencang, "dasar _hyung_ pendek."

"aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang _bongsor_."

.

.

Mereka makan di Restoran Aragawa yang menyediakan _steak_ dari daging sapi wagyu. Satu porsi _steak_ daging sapi wagyu yang _hanya_ dijual seharga 368 USD, atau setara dengan 420,000 Won –jika dirupiahkan kurang lebih setara dengan 5,000,000 rupiah– saja. Ya, _hanya_ …

Kesabaran Jaehyun benar-benar diuji malam itu, sampai akhirnya Jaehyun mengaku kapada Joonmyun kalau ia berkencan dengan Taeyong, Joonmyun mulai berhenti menggoda Jaehyun. Dan Joonmyun juga memberikan beberapa masukan dan menceritakan pengalamannya sebagai _leader_ kepada Taeyong. Yixing juga berbagi _tips_ dan saran kepada Taeyong dan Mark untuk menulis lirik.

Malam yang awalnya menyebalkan untuk Jaehyun, menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA

MAAF YA TADI AGAK PHP WKWKW

TADI ITU BUKAN UPDATE, INI YANG UPDATE. TADI ITU CUMA ADA CHAPTER YANG AKU EDIT DOANG.

INI BENERAN UPDATE NIH.

Tadi sampe ada yang Review dikira dia _dejavu_ , padahal emang bukan apdetan

Do'ain bisa diselesain lebaran ini yaaaw

.

.

JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW** YAA...

.

.

.

.

.

 _sign_

 **invisibleauthor69**


End file.
